Scully, Scully
by Evil Emmy
Summary: Crazy story told as a rhyming poem... corny and insane but I think it's kinda funny. Please read!!!


Title: Scully, Scully   
Author: Evil Emmy   
E-mail: EvilEmmy824@aol.com  
Rating: PG for one sentence near the end  
Distribution: If anyone wants to I don't care just leave my name and e-mail on it please.  
Disclaimer: I am Chris Carter!!!! Hahahaha! So sue me.  
Reviews: Greatly appreciated!!!! Pleasssssssssssssssseeeeee review it...  
A/N: I felt like writing an x-file story and a poem so I decided to kill two birds with one stone and combine the two! This is the result: complete insanity. It is corny and crazy and if you don't like too bad. Mwahahaha! The whole thing is in first person so it might be a little confusing at times. Let me just point out that in the sixth paragraph/section thingy, Mulder and Scully aren't together they are both just kinda thinking out loud to each other, also the final secton takes place a week or so later when Scully returns to work. Finally, I know there are mistakes in the story: first they have a jeep then they have a car... I was just trying to get everything to rhyme!!! Also I'm not a professional author or anything, hehe, so if you want to write me a review don't point out all my mistakes, that just drives me crazy. I know mistakes are there and I really don't care :) Okay, that's all. On with the story....  
  
Scully, Scully  
  
Scully, Scully, come and see.   
I just found a great new x-file for you and me.  
Mulder, Mulder, not now please.  
We haven't been home long enough to eat a piece of cheese.  
Scully, Scully, you'd give up monsters, aliens, fairies,  
Just so you could get a lousy piece of dairy?!?!  
Mulder, Mulder, you don't understand.  
We travel around more than these crazy rock bands!  
Scully, Scully, humour me please.  
And when we get back I'll buy you a truck full of cheese.  
  
*****  
  
Scully, Scully, aren't you packed yet?  
You do know we're not taking our own private jet.  
Mulder, Mulder, I'm not as fast as you.  
I don't want to look like I just stepped out of the zoo.  
Scully, Scully, it's really time to go.  
Just throw on your trench coat, put your hair in a bow.  
Mulder, Mulder, you could be helping me out.   
And it would be really nice to know what this case is about.  
Scully, Scully, patience is key.  
As soon as we get there you will see.  
  
*****  
  
Scully, Scully, we're finally here.  
You do an autopsy, the witness' story I'll hear.  
Mulder, Mulder, this case is a joke!  
It's obvious the man died from an overdose of coke.  
Scully, Scully, there's more than meets the eye.  
If this were a simple drug case, why would the cops lie?  
Mulder, Mulder, let's go back to D.C.  
Its obvious here that they don't need you and me.  
Scully, Scully, just give it some time.   
Now let's go question the sheriff, his name is Mr. Lyme.  
  
*****  
  
Scully, Scully, who was he trying to kid?  
Lyme's withholding evidence, does he think we're stupid?  
Mulder, Mulder, I really disagree.  
Plus he is hotter than David Duchovny!  
Scully, Scully, let's get in the jeep.  
We'll get a quick dinner, to go to the hotel for some sleep.  
Mulder, Mulder, you go ahead.  
I'm going out with Sheriff Lyme, his first name is Ted.  
Scully, Scully, fine go have fun.  
But be careful what you drink and remember your gun.  
  
*****  
  
Scully, Scully, did you have a nice date?  
I was up doing paperwork and saw you get in really late.  
Mulder, Mulder, yes thank you, I did.  
By the way I saw you in that bush where you hid.  
Scully, Scully, I just think he's a jerk.  
Anyway, come on, let's get back to work.  
Mulder, Mulder, let's finish up this case.  
I have another date tonight and I need time to wash my face.  
Scully, Scully, you're moving at a fast pace!  
Go have a nice time and bring along a can of mace.  
  
*****  
  
Scully, Scully, I hope you're okay.  
You went off with Ted and I haven't seen you since yesterday.  
Mulder, Mulder, hurry come save me!  
You were right, Ted is a jerk, he attacked me!  
Scully, Scully, I wish I knew where you are.  
I'm coming to find you, I'm getting in my car.  
Mulder, Mulder, come find me quick!  
Ted is coming back and he has a powerful kick.  
Scully, Scully, you just hold tight!  
I'll be there soon, you'll be safe and sound by tonight.  
  
*****  
  
Scully, Scully, are you okay?  
He beat you so badly, I'll make him pay.  
Mulder, Mulder, I'll be all right.  
Get me out of here, I want to go home tonight.  
Scully, Scully, I'm so filled with guilt.  
I'll do anything to make it up to you, I'll even dance in a kilt!  
Mulder, Mulder, onto me the blame should fall.  
Just hold me tight as I lay here and bawl.  
Scully, Scully, to the hospital we go.   
They'll fix you up from your head to your toe.  
  
*****  
  
Scully, Scully, happy return!  
Many things from this case you and I both did learn.  
Mulder, Mulder, that is very true.  
When it comes to relationships and men I obviously have no clue!  
Scully, Scully, that's not what I meant.  
For forcing you to come on these crazy cases I repent.  
Mulder, Mulder, I always get in over my head.  
I was a step away from taking that man to my bed!  
Scully, Scully, after all we've been through,   
I realize the only one I trust is you.  
Mulder, Mulder, I completely agree.  
I only rely on you and you only on me.  
  
**The End**  



End file.
